


The Past Comes Back

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Johnathan pine agust, Johnathan pine/ reader, The Night Manager - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Freeform, johnathan pine x reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: Johnathan and Y/N are very happy together, but what happens when Johnathan forgets their anniversary and an old enemy comes back?





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N's POV)

It was me and Johnathan's second anniversary of becoming a couple, yet I hadn't heard from him all day and only saw him when he left this morning. I had tried calling him but all I got was voicemail. I knew that it was hard to get a call or text in when he was at work, they kept a pretty tight shift with him, after all, he had taken down the world's largest and most dangerous arms dealer a few years ago.

Johnathan and I had made plans a few days ago to go for dinner and then take a walk around the park, and I knew he would keep that promise. I wasn't too worried about it and went about my day doing what I needed to do. As far as my work, I didn't really need to worry about that today. I didn't need to worry about my job teaching Criminology at the university because classes didn't start up again for a few more weeks.

When it got later in the day, I decided to get ready for dinner with Johnathan. I put on a dark blue high-low style dress that came down just above my knees in the front and a few inches above my ankle. It was my favorite and Johnathan quite liked it too. I also decided on a pair of black flats, so that way I wouldn't have trouble walking to the restaurant that I was going to meet Johnathan at.

It was a warm evening; the sun was just starting to set behind the London skyline. I could hear birds singing as the soft breeze blew through my hair as I walked. I arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early, so I stood outside and waited for Johnathan to get there.

After about ten minutes went by, I decided to call him to make sure everything was alright. He didn't answer his phone when I called him and he hadn't sent me any texts about where he was. I started getting worried when it was a bit over half an hour past the time when we were supposed to meet, and I still hadn't heard anything from him.

At this point, I thought to try to call someone who he worked with where he was and if he was alright. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number for my old Uni friend, Angela Burr. She was actually the one who introduced Johnathan and I three years ago, back when I still worked with the government.

"Hello?" I heard Angela's voice come over the phone after a few rings.

"Hey, Angela," I said trying to push my worry aside. "It's Y/N."

"Oh," She said happily. "Hello there, Y/N. Happy anniversary by the way. Is something wrong? Is it about that letter you got two weeks ago?"

"Thank you, and no it's not," I said to her. "I actually was wondering about Johnathan."

"What about him?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you knew where he is," I began to ask her. "Or if you have seen him around."

"I thought he was with you," Angela said with surprise. "He got off almost two hours ago."

I was silent for a moment, wondering why I hadn't heard anything from him, and now I was much more worried about Johnathan then before.

"Thank you, Angela," I said quickly. "I will talk to you later."

"Alright, Y/N," She replied. "Be safe."

I hung up the phone and looked around quickly. Something wasn't settling right with me. If Johnathan had left work two hours ago, then why hadn't I heard a thing from him? Even if he had got stuck in traffic, he would have called or texted letting me know that he would be late.

I could hear the sounds of thunder in the distance and knew that it would rain soon. I walked down the streets, and I kept trying to call him.

"Dammit," I mumbled to myself. "Where are you, Johnathan?"

I was worried something bad had happened to him, like getting into a wreck or worse he would do something to Jonathan. Then I could feel the first few drops of rain begin to fall, and normally I would have wished that I had brought an umbrella, but right now my only concern was finding Johnathan. It only took about a minute before I was soaked by the cool rain.

I walked past a pub that had it's door open and I could hear a bunch of loud voices inside, and I was about to keep walking until I heard a very familiar voice come from the pub.

"Anyone else want to go?" I heard his familiar voice loud and clear.

I turned around and walked into the pub, the smell of smoke and alcohol filled my nostrils. I looked around and quickly saw a tall figure with dirty-blonde hair standing next to the pool table, a cocky look on his face. He had on dark jeans and a white dress shirt; the top two buttons were undone.

I pushed through the crowd of people until I was about five feet away from him but he didn't see me, he was too busy taking his shot on the pool table. After he took his shot and sank two balls, he looked up and made eye contact with me, his deep blue eyes looking into my Y/E/C ones. He waved at me and went right back to his game like nothing was wrong. At that point I lost it, I closed the remaining distance between us until I was right next to him.

"Johnathan!" I called out over the loud sounds of the bar. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Playing pool love," He said not even looking up at me. "And winning too, might I add. If I win this game, I will have won six in a row."

I was stunned, what was going on here? Why didn't Johnathan even acknowledge the fact that it was our anniversary, and more importantly, I was worried sick about him?

"Johnathan," I said flatly. "We need to talk."

"Not now, Y/N," Johnathan said, still not looking up at me. "I am in the middle of something."

I was taken aback by his words; Johnathan had never acted like this before.

"No," I said holding my ground. "We are going to talk now."

With a sigh, Johnathan finally looked up at me and he gave me a once over.

"You are soaked," Johnathan said looking me up and down. "Like properly drenched."

"Thank you for pointing that out," I said angrily. "I am glad to see you actually care."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Johnathan asked and I could see he was getting angry as well.

"You know damn well what!" I said a bit loudly this time and began to walk to a less crowded part of the pub, Johnathan following close behind.

"I'm sure I don't," He said. "What has got you so riled up anyway, and why were you out in the rain in that dress? You could catch could."

"Oh wow," I said looking him right in the eye. "Are you being serious or are you really that daft?"

"What do you want from me, Y/N!" He said and his voice was razed as well. "You're not giving me much to go on here."

"You want me to tell you what is going on?" I asked still amazed that he didn't realize yet.

"Yes actually," He grunted. "That would be nice."

"I'll tell you what's wrong," I began with a hiss. "It's our anniversary to start off with!"

I could see the look on his face change but I didn't stop.

"I haven't seen you all day," I continued. "I woke up and you were gone, but that didn't really bother me because I knew you might get called in today. When it came time, I got ready for our date, even though I hadn't heard back from you after all the texts, because you said you would make it. I walked to the restaurant and waited for you. I waited for you but you never showed, after a while, I called Angela to see if you got held up at work but she told me you had gotten off two hours before."

I stopped to take a breath and then continued.

"I still hadn't heard back from you yet," I took a few steps closer to him as I spoke. "I walked around trying to find you, thinking you may have gotten stuck somewhere. Then it started raining," I gestured to my wet body and clothes. "I walked past this pub and who do I find?"

I stopped and waited for him to say something.

"I am sorry about all the trouble you went through," Johnathan said after a few moments. "I have been really busy lately and I needed time to unwind. I am sorry I forgot about our anniversary, but I don't see what all the fuss is about, it's not really that big of a deal."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I could tell he wanted to take them back.

"Obviously it's not," I said turning away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that started to form in my eyes. "If you forgot the easily, and for your information Johnathan, it's not the fact that you forgot. It's the fact that you didn't let me know you were okay."

"I am sorry," He said and I could feel his hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it, Y/N. I also didn't mean to worry you; I had my phone off."

I wiped the tear that had fallen off my cheek but still kept my back to him.

"You really scared my Johnathan," I said softly. "I thought something had happened to you, but I found you here, drinking and gambling. Just one call or text would have been fine. Just something to let me know you were alright."

"I just needed some time away," He said not moving from his spot behind me. "That's why I had my phone off and came here after work."

The way he said "time away" made my heart hurt.

"What?" I breathed out so softly I thought Johnathan wouldn't hear it but I was wrong.

"Well," Johnathan began. "We have been together a lot lately, and you have been blowing up my phone a bit the past two weeks, overall being just a bit clingy. I just needed a bit of time to myself."

I felt a wave of sadness come over me. Is that really what he thought of me? Clingy? I didn't mean to make him feel that way.

"Oh," I said. " Alright, I understand."

"Y/N," He said and tried to walk in front of me, but I began to walk keeping him to my back. "wait, love."

"No, no," I said and continued walked to the exit, and I felt the tears start to come back. "It's alright. I'm sorry, Johnathan. Thank you for telling me.

"Y/N?" Johnathan asked trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again. "I am going to walk home. I will see you when you come back, I'm sorry once again. I didn't mean to."

I could feel him try to reach for my hand but I pulled it away and quickened my pace. I made my way through the thick crowd of people quicker then Johnathan could and ran out the door back into the rainy night.

I ran down the streets and let my tears fall, letting them mix with the rain running down my face. I didn't mean to seem clingy to Johnathan, that was the last thing I wanted to happen. It's just something happened two weeks ago that brought back some old memories.

I used to be a field agent, one of the best, or so Angela would say. I would do some crazy things in order to bring down the bad guy or save anyone I could. My last mission is when everything changed, and I had retired to become a teacher.

There was a huge human trafficking cell that was sending woman across the border to be sold and have unspeakable things happen to them, they were truly awful. It was not the hardest mission I had been on, go in undercover for a few months, get the info we needed to nail them, and then send a team in to bring them down.

After being embedded with the group for six months, we family had enough to nail them. The whole operation was shut down and everyone involved was arrested, or so we thought. When I was going through all of the people who were arrested, I saw that one, Flint Garth had somehow slipped through and was still out there.

I was put into witness protection for a while after that, while they tried to find Flint. There was no sign of him after the bust and when a year went by, I was able to come back to my life. I decided to retire after that and went to teach at the university.

Everything was fine now, I had a good job, met Johnathan and started dating him, life was good, but two weeks ago something changed.

I received an envelope in the mail with nothing on it but my name, and when I opened it, I felt more fear then I had felt in a long time. It was written in black ink and all it read was,

I'm back, Jennifer Lance.

Jennifer Lance was my name when I was undercover with the trafficking group and I recognized the handwriting as Flint's. I called Angela right away and she said to keep an eye out and if anything at all seemed strange, she would pull some strings to make sure I was safe.

I didn't tell Jonathan because I didn't want to worry him, and also the whole case was still very hush-hush. Nothing had happened since I had gotten the letter, but I did start to keep a closer eye on Jonathan, trying to be around him as much as I could, and calling or texting him whenever I could to make sure he was alright.

I never meant to make Johnathan feel suffocated or come off as clingy, I was just worried about him.

I was a few minutes from home when I felt like someone was following me. I quickened my pace and didn't look back.

Maybe it was Johnathan, maybe it wasn't.

I was about to make around the corner and I would be able to see my house from there, but then something happened.

"Hello, Jennifer, or should I say, Y/N. Did you miss me?" I heard his voice say from behind me.

Be for I would turn around I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, violence, torcher, language, blood. Like there is going to be some heavy whump level shit in this one guys.

(Johnathan's POV)

The look on her face before she left broke my heart, and I hated that I was the one who made her cry. How could I have forgotten our anniversary? If I had just checked one of her texts or called her back...

I ran after Y/N into the pouring rain but didn't see her anywhere.

"You really fucked up this time, Johnathan," I said to myself as I walked to my car. "How could you say those things to Y/N?"

I walked back to where my car was parked and opened the driver's side door and sat down, looking out the windshield as the raindrops slid down it.

I didn't mean to ignore Y/N today, I just needed my space. For the past two weeks, she was always around me or trying to call or text me. I never meant to hurt her, but it happened.

The way her eyes filled with sadness when I said she was being clingy, the way her mood changed when I yelled at her. I loathed myself for saying those things to her, for making her feel like I didn't want her around.

The day I asked her to be my girlfriend, I promised I would never hurt her, and here it was on our two-year anniversary and I not only forgot, but I also yelled at her and drove her away.

I had hurt her.

I drove to our shared house, wanting to get home so I could make things right with Y/N. I pulled in the driveway and noticed that none of the lights in the house were on, not even the light over the front door that Y/N always turned on for me when she came home before I did.

I quickly got out of the car and ran to the door. It was locked so I gave a few quick knocks but there was no answer.

"Love," I called out, letting her know it was me. I waited but there was no reply. "Y/N? Are you in there? I am so sorry about what I said, please let me in and we can talk."

Still nothing, so I got out my key and opened the door. The first thing that attracted my attention was that her shoes were not by the door, also her bag was not on the counter either.

"Y/N?" I called out, getting a bit worried now. "Y/N, please if you are here, just say something."

I walked around the house and there was still no sign of her, and I knew she wasn't here. I was growing more worried by the moment, but I tried to calm myself down. Maybe she walked slower than usual, maybe she took a different way home. Whatever the reason, I wanted to go out and find her, it was dark and stormy, something could happen to her, and I also wanted to apologize as soon as I could.

I ran out the door and began my search, calling out her name as I ran. I turned the corner and, in my haste, tripped over something laying on the ground. I looked down and my stomach churned, it was Y/N's bag.

"Y/N!" I called out louder and picked up her bag. "Y/N, where are you?"

I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that I needed to find Y/N. There was one person who I could think of to help. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

"Angela?" I asked as soon as I heard her pick up. "Angela, she is gone. I don't know what to do, she is gone!"

"Slow down, Johnathan," She said trying to calm me down. "Who is gone, Johnathan?"

"Y/N," I said trying to keep it together. "She is gone! We got into a fight and she walked home, but when I got back, she wasn't there. I went out to look for her, and I just found her bag on the ground."

"Johnathan," She said her voice turning deadly serious. "Did you see anyone who looked like they were following her? Was anything out of the ordinary?"

"No," I said disoriented. "Yes, no, god I don't know. She had been acting different for the past two weeks, but that's about it."

"Acting different how?" Angela asked.

"She was acting, and I hate to say it like this, clingy," I cringed as I said the word. "She would not leave my side if we were together, and if we weren't, she was constantly calling and texting. She normally isn't like that, but two weeks ago she started acting like that."

"Johnathan," She began, keeping an even tone, but I could tell she was starting to get worried herself. "Please tell me she told you about the letter."

"What letter?" I asked my concern growing.

"Shit," She said under her breath. "Why does Y/N always insist on doing things herself? Look, Johnathan, I need you to come in right now. I will explain everything when you get here."

She hung up and fear filled my whole body. What did Angela about a letter? What was going on? What happened to Y/N?

*Time Skip*

(Johnathan's POV)

I didn't even have both my feet in the door before Angela grabbed my arm and pulled me to her office.

"Angela," I began as she sat down in front of her computer. "What the hell is going on?"

"You know how Y/N was one of our agents before you met her right?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "She was one of the best, so I am told.

"That she was," Angela said as she typed on her computer. "Her last mission is still not a fully open topic, but you need to know what's going on. In short, Y/N was sent in undercover to bust an international human trafficking group. After six months, we had enough to bring them down, and so we did. We saved one-hundred and forty-three woman and arrested all sixty of the operatives, or so we thought. Y/N told us that one had gotten through us, his name is Flint Garth. She went into hiding for a while and when she came back, she retired. Everything seemed fine, but two weeks ago that all changed."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Two weeks ago," She began. "Y/N received a letter from Flint, and I told her to keep a wary eye out."

"Why didn't she tell me any of this?" I asked getting angry and worried at the same time.

"Well, she wasn't able to talk about the mission," Angela said. "And quite frankly, with the things she went through and saw during her time there I don't blame her for not want even mentioning it. The letter, I have no idea. I honestly thought you knew."

So that was it, that's why she was acting so clingy. She was worried about me, and I snapped at her for it.

"I'm such an ass," I said quietly. "Why didn't I just ask her?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Angela asked me.

"When we had our fight," I said looking at the floor. "It started because I had forgotten our date, in fact, I had forgotten it was our anniversary. She was upset but what really seemed to bother her what the fact that I didn't answer any of her calls or texts. I snapped at her, said she was suffocating me and being clingy. She ran out the door, I should have followed her. Hell, I shouldn't have yelled at her. It's my fault this has happened, oh god, it's all my fault."

"Johnathan!" Angela yelled, bringing me back to reality. "It's not your fault! You are right about being an ass, but this is NOT your fault. Right now, we need to focus on getting Y/N back."

*Time Skip*

(Y/N's POV)

I woke up to pain all over my body, and I could feel something like rope or wire cutting into my wrists and ankles, strapping me to a chair. I could also feel rough fabric tied tightly around my mouth and eyes. I tried to get out of my restraints, but if I so much as moved slightly, they would cut deeper into my skin, and I could already feel blood.

"Good," I heard Flint's deep voice say from my right. "You are awake. Now the fun can begin. You know, when you and all your little agent friends busted our operation, it caused a lot of problems. I myself had to watch my back for a few months, making sure our angry buyers wouldn't come looking for me. I always said I get back at you, and here we are. "

I could hear his footsteps getting closer to me, along with the familiar buzzing crackle of a shock stick. I remembered that sound very well, it was one of the many horrible things they would use on the girls who disobeyed.

"Ah," He said. "So, you do remember this. You know, this was never my favorite thing to use, I prefer making them suffer more, but I guess this is a good way to start.

A few moments later, I felt violent jolts of electricity course through my body. My entire body jerked back and forth, causing the ropes strapping me to the chair to dig even deeper into my skin. I screamed, but the gag around my mouth muffled the sound.

After what seemed like forever, he removed the shock stick from my side and I let out a strained breath.

"I hope you are not getting too comfortable, dear," Flint said and roughly grabbed me by the neck. "We are just getting started."

He pulled his hand away and I could hear some kind of liquid sloshing. Then I was drenched with freezing water. My body tensed at the sudden cold feeling, and I could hear Flint let out a quiet laugh.

Flint did always seem to find pleaser in punishing the girls, he would do all kinds of terrible things to them, and I was honestly scared by what his mind came up with back then, and what he would do to me now.

Then he placed the sick on my side again, this time pushing the wet fabric of my shirt to the side so it would come in direct contact with my skin. The combination of it being on my skin and the cold water conducting it made the pain so much worse. I struggled against my bonds so much that the chair I was strapped to almost fell over onto its side.

"You might want to be careful," Flint said in a mocking tone. "I'm sure the floor isn't that comfortable."

He would move the shocker up and down my sides, pushing it into my skin as he went. I screamed until my voice went hoarse, but I knew no one but Flint could hear the muffled sounds of my cries.

"Well," Flint said after what must have been hours of shocking. "I am going to take my leave for the night. The real fun will begin tomorrow."

I felt relieved that at least, for the time being, I wouldn't have to endure anything else, and could think about how to get out of this situation. He removed the shock stick from my body and I could feel myself slump in relief when I heard his footsteps walking away from me.

"Oh my," He said and I grew nervous at his tone. "You think I am just going to leave you like that? How cute."

I heard him pick something up off of what I assumed was a table and walk back over to me. He lifted the fabric of my shirt once more and I felt him wrap something around my lower torso, and then he slipped the shock stick into the strap so it stayed in place on my side.

I struggled once more against the constant burning of the shocker.

"That will do nicely," He said and this time when I heard him walk away, he didn't come back. "See you tomorrow."

I heard the sounds of a metal door opening and then slamming shut. After he left, the only sounds I could hear were the electric sounds of the shock stick and my muffled screams of pain.

*Time Skip*

(Y/N's POV)

It had been at least a week since Flint had captured me, but I started to lose count of the days after about five. I hadn't slept once in the time I had been here. Even if I would pass out from the pain, Flint would wake me up so he could continue his torcher on me.

I was now only in my bra and underwear, my entire body covered in burses, cuts, burns, and bloody gashes.

When my mind was clouded from the pain I would call out for Johnathan, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I missed him so much, and what I wouldn't give for him to bust open that huge door and embrace me in his strong arms.

"You know he is not coming right?" Flint said after I had called out for Johnathan for probably around the hundredth time.

Today was the first time Flint had removed the blindfold and gag, and I was able to see my surroundings. I was in a square room that was probably fifteen feet in length, width, and height. One huge metal door that had a small barred window in it. The only light was a bulb that hung from the ceiling above us. To my left, there was a table covered in knives, stakes, strange liquids and other things he would use on me.

He would change his meatheads whenever he felt like it, and now was one of the most painful I had been through so far. He had used one of the smaller knives to slice up my hands and feet, and then he placed them in bowls as alcohol.

It stung so much, and I tried to pull them from the bowls but Flint tightened my restraints so I couldn't. I struggled and screamed, my cries of pain echoing off the metal walls of the room. New blood rolled over the older dried blood on my wrists and ankles from my struggling. After a few hours, my hands and feet went numb and I couldn't tell if it was from the pain or how tight my bonds were.

"Why would he come?" Flint asked as I continued to whimper out in pain, not being able to scream anymore. "I mean, it seems like he doesn't really want anything to do with you anymore. At least that what it seemed like when he forgot your anniversary and pushed you away saying you were suffocating him with your presence. I wouldn't be surprised if he was glad to have you gone, one less problem to worry about."

At first, I believed him but I quickly pushed those thoughts aside, Johnathan still cared about me. Right?

"But if you want to see him that badly," Flint began, twisting a knife in his hands as he smirked at me. "I could bring him here."

I jolted forward as much as I could and let out a growl.

"I swear to god if you hurt him!" I spat at him, venom dripping from my voice. I tried to keep the pain in my voice hidden, but it still came out a bit shaky "Don't you dare lay a hand on him you sick son of a bitch!"

He came over to me and gave me a swift hard slap on the cheek, and I could test the blood in my mouth.

"Watch your mouth!" He yelled and I flinched. "You wouldn't want me to get the gag again, would you?"

*Time Skip*

(Johnathan's POV)

I had barely got any sleep the past two weeks, and only eat when I had to. Y/N was out there, going through god knows what, and we were still no closer to finding her then we were two weeks ago.

We needed to find her. I needed to hold her in my arms and tell her I love her, and that I was sorry. I needed to let her know she was the most important thing in my life. I needed her to be safe.

"Anything yet?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"I am going to try something new," Angela said typing something in on her computer. "We have a few leads on where he could be, we have been trying to find him for months now. Before you walked in, I had just gotten off the phone with Scotland Yard and they thought they might have a lead on a fake name he could be going by now."

"Really?" I asked, hope in my voice.

"They have been tracking the accounts of a Peter Dune," She said and I could see her eyes reading wherever was on the screen. "He first caught their attention when he bought a large number of chemicals in bulk online from an under the table dealer. He has two addresses, the first is a small one-room flat in the city, the second is an old abandoned lot a few miles outside of the city."

"Well then," I said already walking to the door. "What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get him."


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/N's POV)

When Flint left, he went back to the first night's torcher method, shock stick strapped onto my side, and made sure to readjust my bonds. After a few hours had passed, I could feel the rope on my right hand loosen a little bit. At first, I thought I was imagining it, and in my sleep-deprived state, it would have made seance, but upon further pulling it was definitely starting to come loose.

I worked on getting my hand out the best I could while trying to block out the pain of the shock stick. I twisted and pull, even though every time I did the rope would painfully rub against my overly raw and bloody skin. After about an hour of struggling, I managed to get my hand out.

I could barely move it though, between all of the cut-off circulation, cuts, acids, smashing, and alcohols, it was a wonder I was even able to get it out in the first place. Somehow, I managed to remove the shock stick, and untie my other hand and then my feet. I tried to stand up but fell back in the chair, and I took a few deep breaths, the first time I had breathed properly since I arrived here.

After a few minutes I stood up again, and this time didn't fall. I slowly made my way to the large door, not able to go as fast as I would have liked because of how long I had been tied up for so long. Once I reached the door I pulled on the handle, and as I expected, it didn't open. I reached my hand through the bars of the window, trying to find the lock.

To my surprise, I found it. I turned the rather large lock and tried pushing on the door again, and it actually opened. I pushed my way through the door and made my way down a long dimly-lit hallway.

I had to get out, I just had to. No one was coming for me. If I wanted to get out of this hellhole, I would be the one to do it. I didn't want to believe it at first, but after so many long hours and days of it being implanted into my brain, I couldn't help but believe it. Johnathan wasn't coming for me, no one was. Even if I escaped, Johnathan probably would want to see me again anyway.

Right now, I needed to focus on getting out of here. I slowly made my way down the winding halls, and I came upon a set of stairs going up. I clawed my way up them and when I got to the top, I stopped, needing to catch my breath.

When I looked down the hall in front of me, I could see a door, and behind it a bright light. As I got closer, I could see that the door lead outside. I stood myself up once again, leaning against the wall for support as I walked towards the door. I was no less than ten feet away from it now.

I was so close. Close to the sun light, the open air.... To freedom.

I reached my hand out to open the door, but just before my hand touched the handle, the door opened.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight outside.

"I knew you could make it this far," I heard his voice said and my heart dropped. "You were always a fighter."

I looked up and to my horror saw Flint standing above me in the doorway, standing between me and what would have been my freedom.

"Come on now," Flint said and grabbed me roughly by my already sour wrist. "You've had your little field trip, now back to where you belong."

I could feel tears begin to well up in my eyes as he dragged me away from the door that, moments before, I was sure would lead to my freedom.

In that moment it hit me like a pile or bricks, I was never getting out of here. I couldn't escape and Johnathan certainly wasn't looking for me, I was going to spend the rest of my life here, and the way things were going, that wouldn't be much longer.

He dragged my body down the halls and back down the staircase, my body painfully thumping against each step as I dragged me by my left ram down them. I could feel bones cracking inside of me with each step, and felt the pain of my now many broken ribs. After a little bit more of being dragged, I could see the door that lead back into my cell come closer and closer into my view.

Once I was back in the small room Flint placed me back into the chair and used thick wires to bind me to it this time, and the wires cut deep into my skin. I could barely feel it though, after all of the pain I have been through, I felt as if I was starting to go numb to it. My body tried to fall asleep but Flint shocked me awake with electricity and frizzing water.

"God, just kill me already," I said trying to sound strong but my voice was barely even audible. "Just fucking kill me."

"Oh, I very much want to," Flint said and looked straight into my eyes. "But I want you to suffer just a bit more before I do."

As he continued his endless torcher on me, I wanted to scream and cry out in pain, but my body was just so tired I could barely even let out a small whimper. I fully excepted my fate as this point, knowing that if I clung onto any sort of hope, I would only make it that much worse for myself. I just hopped that the end would come soon and I could finally escape this torcher.

I thought I could hear the faint sounds of something in the distance, but it was probably my mind coming up with anything to distract myself from the pain.

Flint stopped what he was doing and looked at the door, and didn't move for a few moments. Then he walked over to the table and grabbed the blindfold and gag.

"I believe we have guests," Flint said as he tided the gag around my mouth tightly. "You will behave while I am gone," He tied the blindfold around my eyes just as tightly. "Or you will be punished, and you wouldn't want that would you?"

I knew I probably shouldn't, but just one last try at escaping or the thought of getting the attention of someone made me want to try. I yelled out as loud as I could through the gag, and hopped that maybe someone had heard it.

I felt a sudden pain on my left cheek and the force of the smack knocked the char over on its side. As soon as the chair hit the ground, I could feel a cracking in my right ram and my head hit the hard floor with a thump.

"That serves you right," Flint said and I could hear his footsteps walking away from me. "I will be back soon to deal with you later."

The door closed with a loud clash and it was just me again. I head was spinning from when I had hit it against the floor and I could tell that my arm was hurt. I was beginning to fade in and out of awareness, and I just wished that I could stay unconscious, but the pain in my arm kept me awake.

After a while, I could hear yelling and I tensed up, knowing that when Flint came back, he would inflict more pain on me. The way my head was spinning, I couldn't really hear or tell what the voice was, but the only one who would be down here would be Flint.

The voice got closer and closer but the head injury was finally starting to take its toll, the time I was unconcise seemed to be growing longer and I was ready for whatever happened, whether I would get a few moments of rest or sleep forever.

I could hear the door of the room open and footsteps quickly running towards me, and I braced myself for some kind of pain.

"Y/N!" I heard a voice say above me, I knew it, but in my present state couldn't identify it. "Oh god, Y/N."

I could feel someone touching the back of my head and on instinct I pulled back.

"It's alright love," I heard the voice say softly and I felt the hands behind my head again. "I am just trying to take this off you."

After a few moments the blindfold was removed and I could see, although I could barely keep my eyes open. I looked up at the source of the voice and I began to cry.I knew those beautiful blue eyes anywhere.

Johnathan was kneeling down next to me, quickly untying me from the chair and removing my gag. Once I was untied, I fell limp to the floor, not able to move a single part of my body.

I felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap around me, lifting me off the could hard floor into his warm chest.

"I am so sorry my love," Johnathan said softly and placed a light kiss to my head. "I am so so sorry."

"John...." I tried to say but my voice was failing me. "Johnathan."

I felt so many emotions and I could also feel my body growing weaker, but knowing that I was in Johnathan's arms, I let myself fall into the first sleep in weeks. The last thing I heard as everything faded to darkness what Johnathan's soft voice.

(Johnathan's POV)

Angela and I had arrived at the warehouse and the police would be arriving in a few minutes. I walked into the dark building and called out. I didn't get a response, but a few minutes later I could see a figure come out of the darkness.

"Hello?" The man's voice called out.

"Flint," I said wanting to get to the point. "Where is Y/N?"

"Oh, Johnathan," His voice was clam and even had a bit of pride in it. "You did come for her."

"What are you talking about you bastard?" I said as I ran up to him, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Y/N will be surprised," He said ignoring my question. "If she lives that long, she really wasn't int the best shape."

"Where the hell is she?!" I yelled.

Flint started laughing, and I lost it.

I punched him in the jaw and he hit the wall next to us.

"Angela," I called out when I saw her walk in with a few officers. "You can take this piece of shit from here; I am going to look for Y/N."

I quickly ran down the halls, trying to find her.

"Y/N!" I called out but got no response. "Y/N where are you? Can you hear me love?"

I had walked down a staircase and a few more halls. I saw a big metal door at the end of one hall and I ran over to it. I pushed it open and was met with a sight that broke my heart.

Y/N was on the ground, on her side, blindfolded and gaged, tied to a chair with wire, her wrists and ankles covered in blood. The only clothing on her body was a bra and underwear, her right arm was bent at an unnatural angel, and covering her whole body was blood and bruises. I ran over to her, kneeling at her side.

"Y/N," I said as I kneeled down. "Oh, god, Y/N."

I tried to take off her blindfold but she jerked her head back.

"It's alright love," I said softly trying not to frighten her. "I am just trying to take this off."

I took the blindfold off her and when she was me her eyes filled with tears. I took off her gag and untied her from the chair. She went limp and lifted her broken body into my arms. I held her close to me trying to keep her warm, but not tight enough to hurt her more then she already was.

"I am so sorry my love," I said and placed a light kiss on her forehead, trying to hold back my own tears. "I am so so sorry."

She looked up at me and all the emotions she was showing on her face made me want to cry even more.

"John..." She tried to speak but her voice was frail. "Johnathan."

I saw her eyes begin to close and I grew more worried than before.

"Y/N," I said trying to keep her awake. "Y/N my love, I am right here. Stay with me, please stay with me."

her breathing was so shallow I feared she would stop at any moment. I gently picked her up and made my way out of the room as fast as I could without dropping her.

"It's alright, Y/N," I said. now letting my tears flow. Seeing her like this broke me. "You are going to be fine, just hold on."

*Time Skip*

(Y/N's POV)

I woke up to a beeping sound and a feeling of warmth. For a few moments everything was fine, but then a remembered everything that happened with Flint. My whole body went into panic mode and I tried to sit up but the pain in my ribs was too strong.

"Woah," I heard a soft voice say. "You need to lay back down, love."

I looked up and saw the worried face of Johnathan Pine.

I was in a hospital room, laying in a soft bed, Johnathan sitting in a chair next to me.

"What?" I asked, still trying to figure out where I was and what had happened.

"Everything is aright now, Y/N," He said in a calming voice. "You did scare us for a while there, but you are so strong."

"You came for me?" I asked, now remembering Johnathan coming to my rescue.

"Oh, course I did," He said with a confused look on his face. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought..." My mind wondered back to those days in the cell. When Flint would say that Johnathan would never come, that he wasn't even trying to find me and was happy that I was gone. "You came for me. You don't hate me?"

"What?" Now it was his turn to be confused.

"After a while," I started to say, not able to look him in the eye. "You didn't come, and I thought it was because you weren't looking, that you were happy to be rid of me. Flint would say that he did you a favor by taking away your clingy girl-friend, and that you were never coming, that you would be better without me, and wouldn't even care."

I could see the regret and sadness on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Oh god Y/N," He said with so much sorrow in his voice. "I am so sorry this happened. This is all my fault. Of course, I came for you. I never wanted you gone; I spent every moment you were way looking for you. I will always come fore you my love, I will always want you."

He reached for my hand but then pulled it back.

"This should never have happened," Johnathan said almost to himself. "I should have never let you walk away; I should never have yelled at you. I never ever wanted to hurt you, and I don't have the words to say how sorry I am for everything I said that night. You don't suffocate me with your presence, whenever you are around, I am the happiest man in the world."

I reached out to take his hand in my bandaged one, even though it hurt I didn't want to let go.

"You didn't deserve my harsh words," He said looking into my eyes. "You didn't deserve any of this."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "Johnathan."

"Don't you dare," Johnathan said with a sad look on his face. "Don't you dare apologies for any of this. None of it was your fault. I love you Y/N, god I love you so much. When I saw the look on your face that night as you walked away, it broke my heart. Then when I found out you were taken; I was so scared. Scared that I would never see you again, scared that you had died, scared that the last things I ever said to you were words of anger, scared that I would not be able to tell you how sorry I was, scared that would never be able to tell you how much I love you ever again. I love you so much Y/N Y/L/N, and I swear I will never let anything or anyone hurt you again."

"Johnathan," I said looking into his deep blue eyes with my Y/E/C ones. "I love you. Thank you for coming for me. I missed you so much, and wanted to be in your arms again so badly. I love you so much."

"I will always come for you darling," Johnathan said and leaned in closer. "I couldn't imagen my life without you. I will love you forever and always, Y/N."

Johnathan placed his soft lips on mine, the kiss was full of so much love and a promises of good times to come.


End file.
